kingdomheartsfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Lyoko (code lyoko)
The French animated cartoon that belongs to a company called anti-films but was given to taffy for improvements to the show. sora and the gang find a way to the digital world(lyoko) and later on they get devirtualized to kadic high. Story (1st Visit) Sora and freinds find themselves at the desert sector and quickly learn about the digital sea. then sora gets hit by a laser from the krab (one of xana's minions) but finds out that it doesn't actually hurt him but nows that he has a limit. in the middle of the battle xana's monsters turn into heartless. and the battle becomes easier once the heartless wer defeated the try to explore but run into Odd Della Robia. Odd first thought it was a trap by xana but jeremy tells odd that they're not from xana at all(jeremy's at the factory not in lyoko) so Yumi, Aelita, and Ulrich arrive. So sora joins the lyoko gang and head to Sector 5. when they arrive at sector 5 they run into pete who was talking to william about Sora and the keyblade. (like at port royal in KH2) Sora tries to fight william but he's to strong. so william leaves but keeps a Schypozoa there to over shadow Aelita they have a battle with it but it was to late they had to battle aelita to bring her back to her old self. but jeremy tells everyone that monsters are attacking the hearts of lyoko after that battle sora finds out that the key to the next world is actually the heart of lyoko. story (2nd Visit) Sora, Donald, and Goofy find themselves in the kadic school area instead of lyoko. they're not sure if it is really kadic but they find a boy in a blue shirt coming out of the sewers. that boy is jeremy. jeremy reconizes the 3 and tell them that he needs a program from his room to help to others. On the way they run into sissi, who knows that sora doesn't go to school there becuase she doesn't reconize him. at first she thought it was ulrich(if you've seen the show you know what happens then) sissi doesn't let the 4 of them in until the hearltess attack so they find gym tring to hold off the heartless but fails so after a quick battle the get to jeremy's room(while gym is unconsense) so they get the program and head to the factory. jeremy virtualizes sora, donlad, goofy to the mountain sector where the others are fighting a heartless version of the kolosous. so after they fight the kolosous william comes in and sommuns another hearltess but this time it's a mega tank heartless. so once again they battle a big heartless so the gang heads off to sector 5 to finish william and ruin xana's plan of ruling the entire world. once they get to william jeremy activates the program he got. that program can set william free but sora has defeat william for the program to work. so sora and the gang fight william one last time to set him free. once the battle was over william was devirtualized to the factory. jeremy also devirtualized everyone else. sora, donald. and goofy leave to save other worlds. they wonder if they'le ever fight with them again to defeat xana. hopefully so. Characters *Ulrich *Odd Della Robia *Yumi *Jeremy *Aelita *Pete *William *Franz Hopper *Sissi *Gym Bosses *Schypazoa (Sinister Shadows) *Over Shadowed Aelita (Vim & Vigor) *The Battle to Protect the Heart of Lyoko (Rowdy Rumble) *William (the Encounter) *Controx -10 (13th Reflection) Areas *Desert Sector *Ice Sector *Mountain Sector *Jungle Sector *Sector 5 *Kadic High/Middle School *Secret Passage (from kadic to the factory) *The Factory Obtainable Items *Activated Tower *Laser Arrow(Donald Wand) *Metal Fan(goofy Sheild) Category:Kingdom Hearts universe 2 Category:Worlds Category:Non-Disney Worlds